The Month Unknown
by Spotty178
Summary: This is about the month when Danny Fenton got his ghost powers, and who knows what happened in that month? Better read on to find out what happened in the month that the ghost boy got his powers!
1. Boring Day At School

**Hi FanFiction readers on there! This is my first FanFiction I have ever written and this is the first Danny Phantom FanFiction I have ever writtin. This is about the month when Danny Fenton got his ghost powers and how he tried to hide it from his family. I'll add the next chapter very soon about the accident and what happened. I also say i am very sorry if there are any spelling mistakes that I have missed but please enjoy my Danny Phantom FanFiction story.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Boring Day at School<span>**

"Now students do you remember what today is? It is the day of that huge test that you should have 'all' studied hard for the past week and you 'all' should be able to get at least a B" said Mr Lancer as he looked at a scrawny boy called Danny Fenton.

Danny rolled his eyes while looking at his best friend Tucker Foley who was the school geek. Tucker tried to not laugh but wasn't able to hold it in and burst out laughing. Mr Lancer turned around and glared at Tucker as he clapped his hands around his mouth.

"Is there something funny you wish to say Mr Foley?" asked Mr Lancer in a voice which showed no emotion.

Tucker just shook his head while Danny was giving him a look as if to say "get me in trouble and I may try to kill you!"

"Well if you don't want to tell me I believe I will just ask Mr Fenton then. Danny would you like to tell the whole class what Mr Foley was laughing about?" asked Mr Lance as he slammed his hands on Danny's desk which made everyone in the class jump.

"No sir, I um don't know what um Tucker was laughing um at sir" said Danny as he tried to avoid eye contact with Mr Lancer.

"Well I think I might see the two of you after class then. And look at the time it is now time to start our test. Begin!" yelled Mr Lancer as the whole class picked up their pencils that started their test.

Danny glared at Tucker and picked his pencil up and started to do his test, while Tucker picked his pencil up as well and started doing the test but at the same time he was trying to think of an excuse of why he was laughing in class and one that didn't evolve getting Danny into trouble.

After the 75minutes of class and doing the test Mr Lancer said it was time to go home but Tucker and Danny still had to stay after class for ten minutes to explain why Tucker had been laughing. The two of them ended up telling Mr Lancer that Tucker was laughing at a bird that fell out of the tree outside. Mr Lancer fell for the excuse and let them leave to go home. When they exited the class room a girl best was leaning against their locker waiting for them.

"What took you so long?" said their other best friend Sam Manson who was the Goth of the school.

"Well if Danny hadn't of rolled his eyes at Mr Lancer I would not have started laughing" stated Tucker as he shut his locker shut.

"Well if Tucker hadn't laughed we wouldn't have had to stay back!" yelled Danny back at Tucker as he slammed his locker door shut.

"That's it you two better quit it before I throw you in a locker like Dash does to the both of you?" said Sam sternly as she grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts. "Now say sorry and let's get to Danny's place, I don't want to stay here any longer"

"I'm sorry" said Danny and Tucker together

"Let's get out of here and go back to my place" said Danny as he started walking towards the exit with Sam and Tucker in toe.

Little did the trio know that their lives were about to be changed forever with what was about to happen to them.


	2. The Accident

**Ok guys here is chapter 2! Hope you guys like it i really liked writing this chapter. I'll put the 3 Chapter up then soon cause you likely will want to read it very soon, but please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>The Accident<span>**

When the trio arrived outside the Fenton house, Danny started to pull out his key to his house when suddenly his farther came bursting out the door in his orange jumpsuit.

"MADDIE this ghost portal isn't working!" yelled Jack Fenton out into the street.

"Um Jack dear I am here not out there" replied Maddie Fenton in a calm voice as she was sitting in the Fenton's lounge room in her blue jumpsuit.

"Oh I knew that! But what are we going to about this ghost portal!"

"It's ok dear we just have to wait awhile until we can see what the problem is. When we do we can get it working" replied Maddie as she jumped up and hugged Jack.

In between all of the confusion Danny, Sam and Tucker were able to get inside the house and start walking up the stairs to Danny's room only to be stopped by his sister Jasmine who was running down the stairs.

"Does this mean you will stop with all this ghost things!" she yelled as she ran down the stairs and over to her parents who were looking at her confused.

"No sweetie we will continue ghost hunting but for now we are going for a drive in the Fenton RV while we think about how to fix the ghost portal downstairs" said Maddie to Jazz as she and Jack walked to the front door. "But we will be back later ok see you then" continued Maddie as she shut the door behind her and Jack and drove off in the Fenton RV.

"Why, oh WHY! Do they have to keep hunting ghosts!" yelled Jazz as she walked to the front door. "I am going out for a while. I am not staying in a house with so much ghost stuff!" yelled Jazz as she walked out the front door and slammed it behind her.

Danny, Sam and Tucker stood at the bottom of the stairs dazed and confused for what had just happened. Danny was the only one that fully understood that his parents must have finally created the ghost portal that they had been talking about. They must have tried to turn it on but it didn't work and his parents had a fight about it which gave Jasmine the idea that they were not hunting ghosts anymore. Little did Danny know Sam and Tucker knew what had happened as well, they had been Danny's friend for many, many years now and they knew what his family was like with ghosts.

"Well what do you guys want to do now?" asked Danny as he started to head upstairs towards his bedroom.

"Can we please go down and see what your parents built. Please Danny" asked Sam while Tucker nodded his head in agreement to Sam.

"You guys know I am not always allowed down there" replied Danny "But I will do it, who knows what they built this time. Just let me go and get my jumpsuit ok?"

"Ok Danny" replied Sam and Tucker together as Danny ran up the rest of the stairs to his bedroom. He returned a moment later with his black and white jumpsuit in his arms.

"Let's go!" said Danny and the three of them started walking down to the Fenton's basement were the ghost lab was located.

When they entered the lab they saw a portal of some sort inside one of the walls. It was built inside of the laboratory wall and looked very empty. It also looked as if it could never enter the so called ghost world.

"Hey Danny go put that daggy jumpsuit on and stand next to the portal. We should use Tucker's camera to take some pictures of you next to it. You know to remember this strange moment in the future" said Sam laughing as she grabbed Tuckers camera off him and started taking pictures of them standing next to the ghost portal.

"What do you think is inside it then Danny?" asked Tucker as he was looking at it puzzled.

"No idea and you heard them before. They said it doesn't work so it likely doesn't" replied Danny as he was getting ready to pose again for another picture that Sam was about to take.

"Well, why not have a look inside of it Danny? You are already in the jumpsuit and who knows what kind of things are in there" said Sam as she placed the photos she had just taken of them into her bag.

"Well um yeah I have always wanted to know what they were building. And who knows what kind of things are on the other side!" exclaimed Danny as he started to walk inside the ghost portal, but before he could do that Sam raced over to him.

"Danny! Take that picture of your farther head of that jumpsuit! I am not letting you walk around with that on their, it looks so weird" Sam said as she pulled the picture of Jack's head of Danny's jumpsuit. "I already took enough picture of you with it on"

"Sorry Sam" replied Danny.

He then stepped inside of the ghost portal. It was pretty empty. As Danny couldn't see a so called ghost zone and couldn't see any ghosts either. As he turned around to tell his friends he couldn't see any think his hand brushed against a panel. Danny's hand accidentally hit the 'ON' button on the panel and the ghost portal started up. The ghost portal started up and Danny jumped as it had given him a fright but after that moment Danny had no clue what had happened to him. Sam and Tucker screamed at Danny at him to get out of the ghost portal and was he ok but Danny hadn't even had heard them. The last thought that had gone through his head was "Oh My God I got the ghost portal working!" before he was lying unconscious on the floor of the ghost portal. He had been zapped by the ghost portal's energy and has fallen to the floor unconscious by the massive energy that had gone through out his body. Suddenly the ghost portal turned off and Sam and Tucker ran over to Danny to see if he was ok.


	3. What Happened?

**Here is the next chapter as I said I would give to you. What do you think of this chapter? Also don't forget to review!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>What Happened?<span>**

Sam and Tucker raced over to see if Danny was ok from what had just happened to him. They grabbed him and dragged him out of the ghost portal so he would be out of harm's way if the ghost portal started up again.

"DANNY! DANNY! Are you alright?" yelled Sam at Danny who was unconscious lying on the ground.

"SAM! Calm down he is unconscious so he won't hear a word you are saying" yelled Tucker at Sam to make her calm down.

Sam took a deep breath which helped her calm down and was then able to check Danny's pulse. Danny had a light pulse and was still breathing which was a good sign. Tucker ran upstairs to get some water and a towel to see if a wet towel could try and bring him back around to consciousness. Sam kneeled beside Danny and started talking to him, to see if her voice would bring him back around.

"Danny if you can hear me please come back to us. I know you are alive but please come back to me. I, Tucker and I are worried about you. Please come back to me" said Sam as she tried to hide the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Please Danny come back to me. I miss you".

Danny started to stir which made Sam jump. She wanted to call Tucker but then stopped and then kissed Danny on the head. Danny then started to come to, from the kiss that Sam just gave him.

"Sam, is that you?" asked Danny very softly with his eyes still closed.

"TUCKER! DANNY'S COME TOO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" yelled Sam as she started to stroke Danny's head. "It's ok Danny I'm here. Sam's here"

Tucker came running down the stairs with a towel over his shoulder and a bucket of water in his hands. Tucker placed the bucket on the ground with the towel and ran over to Danny.

"Danny I am here too" said Tucker as he knelled beside Danny.

"Sam, Tucker I, I, I feel really weird, as if I, I have been like zap, zapped with something, I feel all tingly" said Danny as he tried to get up but feel back down in a heap.

With that two white rings appeared around Danny's waist and started to move up and down along his body. His jumpsuit then disappeared and Danny was left lying on the floor in his normal clothes which had been underneath his jumpsuit.

"What happened Tucker?" asked Sam as she started checking Danny to make sure it didn't hurt him

"No Idea!" said Tucker with his eyes wide open wondering what had happened to Danny.

"Guys please, please don't tell my parents what, what happened…" said Danny as he drifted into unconsciousness once again.

"Shoot what are we going to tell his parents Tucker!" said Sam as she started to panic again.

"I know I was thinking about this the whole time. Will say that Danny came down to get something and we came down with him. He went to grab something near the computer" said Tucker as he raced to the computer and pulled at one of the cables from it. "Then his hand accidentally touched the cable and next thing we knew he was laying on the floor because the cable had zapped him! How does that sound Sam?"

"Ok very strange thing but it sound sort of legit, but his parents should fall for it. Let's go grab him and put him into his bed" said Sam as she raced over to Danny and grabbed him.

Tucker grabbed Danny as well and they started to take him upstairs. They got up stairs into the Fenton's lounge room and climbed the next set of stairs which took them to the bedroom. They opened Danny's door and tucked him into bed. Just as they were tucking Danny into bed they heard a tapping on the wall. They both turned around to see Jasmine staring at them.

"What happened to Danny you guys? And why is he in bed asleep at this time of the day?" asked Jazz.

Sam and Tucker explained to Jazz what had happened down stairs. They told her the excuses that Tucker had made up about the computer cord zapping him. Jazz freaked out and first rang her parents to tell them Danny was hurt. This made them come straight home and then a doctor to come and check if Danny was ok. Sam and Tucker stayed with Danny and told his parents and the doctor the excuse that they had made up. His family believed it and the doctor did as well. He said Danny received an electrical shock from the computer cable (but Sam and Tucker knew he meant the Ghost Portal) but was very lucky that the shock didn't kill him. All of them besides Danny, Sam and Tucker couldn't understand how a little computer cable could do so much damage to a person. Danny then spent the next week at home in bed because he was to weak to go to school or even get out of bed for that matter. Sam and Tucker came and visited him every day after school to check on him and see if he was ok. Mr Lancer must of even had been feeling sorry for what had happened to Danny that he never sent him any school work to him and even made sure Sam and Tucker could get out of school on time to go and see him. The trio would talk ever after noon (or mainly Sam and Tucker talked as Danny sometimes would join in the conversation) about what had happened to him when he stepped into the ghost portal. They tried to figure out what had happened to Danny while he was inside of it and why he hadn't died because of the shock he received from the portal. They spent the whole week trying to figure it out but couldn't not think of a answer until something very strange happened to Danny a week after his accident with the ghost portal...


	4. Ghost Powers?

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story. I'll upload the next part soon. Don't forget to review it though!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Ghost Powers?<span>**

A week had paced since Danny had the accident with the ghost portal. He was feeling better than he had been for the past week and was even able to sit up in bed by himself which he hadn't had the strength for the past week. Danny then looked at the clock at seen it was 3 o'clock. "Oh good Sam and Tucker will be here soon" thought Danny to himself as he sat in bed waiting for them to arrive. Jazz walked into Danny's room with her head in a book. She had come inside to check if Danny was ok and still asleep and got such a fright when she walked into Danny's room to see him awake, alert and sitting up in bed.

"Danny are you feeling alright? You never seem this alert when anyone is here with you?" asked Jazz with a puzzled look on her face.

"I feel fine Jazz I just woke up and felt really good. I think I might be able to get up and go down stairs and greet Sam and Tucker at the front door!" exclaimed Danny as he thew off the bed sheets and started to get out of bed. Jazz threw her book onto the end of Danny's bed and went over to help him stand up. But before she could get to him Danny started to fall over.

"DANNY!" yelled Jazz as she grabbed him before he fell flat on his face onto the floor of his bedroom. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Jazz. I have no clue what just happened there. It was if my foot fell through the floor or something odd like that" replied Danny as Jazz put him back into his bed.

"Danny, don't worry about it. You have had a nasty accident and you haven't got out of bed in days. It is understandable that you can't stand up" Jazz told Danny as she tucker him into bed. "And I will greet Sam and Tucker for you. Love you Danny".

"Fine" replied Danny as he tried to avoid the kiss that Jazz was trying to give him. In the end just as Jazz was about to give up trying to give her little brother a kiss. Danny stopped trying to get away from the kiss and instead started looking at his hand.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Danny, as he started to freak out over something which Jazz didn't know what it is.

"What Danny? What is it?" asked Jazz in a worried voice.

"My hand, my hand it, it disappeared" replied Danny as he started freaking out again over his hand.

"Danny, Danny, Danny. You have had a rough time in this past week. It's ok to hallucinate about your hand not being there. But if you look from where I am standing it is there" said Jazz in a calm voice as she kissed Danny on the forehead and walked out of his room.

"But it wasn't there" sighed Danny as he looked at his hand with a puzzled look on his face. "I know it wasn't there!" thought Danny as he folded his arms and sunk down into his bed.

**Around 15 minutes later…**

"Danny are you awake?" asked a familiar voice.

"Tucker how stupid are you? You don't ask a person who is asleep 'are you awake'. You are such an air head" said another familiar voice to Tucker.

"Well only Tucker could do that Sam. He has a thick head you know" said Danny who was still half asleep.

"Is this pick on Tucker day or something like it?" asked Tucker to both Danny and Sam who just started laughing as Danny opened his eyes and gave a weird look to Tucker.

"Hey Danny Jazz told us you said your hand disappeared or something like that. Just a question, were you imagining it?" asked Sam to Danny as he sat up in bed.

"Well it did disappeared but it then reappeared but I have no clue if I imagined it though" replied Danny as he started to get out of bed.

Tucker tried to push him back into bed but Danny said he needed to get up and move cause he was sick of being in bed for the past week. Tucker and Sam helped Danny on his feet but once they let go of Danny something very strange happened. Danny started to shrink.

"Hey Sam is it just me or is Danny getting smaller?" asked Tucker as Danny stated to shrink.

"No Tucker I don't think it is just you I think he is getting smaller as well" replied Sam as she started rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Um guys I can tell you why I am getting smaller" said Danny in a worried voice as he looked up at Sam and Tucker. "I am sinking though the floor!" yelled Danny as he started to really panic.

"We have you Danny!" exclaimed Sam and Tucker together as they grabbed Danny under the arms and pulled him up out of the floor.

"Thanks guys but please explain to me what happened" said Danny who was looking dazed and confused.

"We have no idea" said Tucker as he sat on the bed while Sam supported Danny.

"Maybe the ghost portal gave you powers or something weird like that" laughed Sam.

"Gave me ghost powers? But how does that work…" asked Danny but was cut off as two white rings appeared around his waist and started to move up along his body in opposite directions.

"What the heck" said Danny as he was wearing his jumpsuit.

"Danny wasn't your jumpsuit white with black glove, boots and belt?" asked Sam as she gave Danny a strange look as Danny started freaking out.

"Yes it was why?"

"Well why is it black with glove, boots and belt. And why is your hair white?"

"WHAT!" yelled Danny as he ran to the mirror in his room.

Danny's hair was snow white and when he looked a little closer in the mirror to work out was his skin tanned, his eyes turned from sky blue to glowing green. Danny stumbled back from the mirror and fell into the arms of Sam who was standing behind him.

"Hey Sam, I think you are right. I am a ghost…" said Danny as he feinted.

With that the two white rings appeared around his waist and started to move up along his body in opposite directions like they did before. The two white rings changed Danny back into his normal clothes once again.


	5. I'm no GHOST!

**Hope you guys like it and don't forget to review!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>I'm No GHOST!<span>**

"Nice one Sam, you tell him to go in the ghost portal and he comes out with ghost powers. Who is the smart one now?" said Tucker as he pulled out his PDA and started looking up ghosts.

"Well I didn't think anything would happened any either did Danny" replied Sam as she dragged Danny to his bed but while trying to do that Danny feel right out of her hands and crashed onto the floor.

"Ow Sam that hurt why did you have to drop me for" said Danny as the crash to the floor brought him back around. "And I didn't think anything would happen to me in the ghost portal either Tucker, so it isn't 'all' Sam's fault".

"Ok sorry Danny but if you are a ghost why are you not green and glowing?" said Tucker as he kept looking up ghosts on his PDA.

"Um no idea but when those things came around me I had green glowing eyes" replied Danny as he got up off the floor with the help of Sam.

"Well Danny if they were glowing green they likely would have been ectoplasm green which is what ghosts are made up of"

"Tucker if you haven't noticed Danny is still human. His eyes are sky blue like they always are now" said Sam to Tucker as Danny started pacing around his room.

"Yes Sam I have noticed that but Danny has to do something to trigger it. Before he said 'Gave Me Ghost Powers?' and that trigger him to change maybe if he says it again it will happen again" said Tucker with his eyes still glued to his PDA.

"Ok will get Danny to say that when he gets back. I think he went to the toilet or something" replied Sam as she stuck her head out of his bedroom to look down the hallway to see if she could see him.

"GUYS I AM RIGHT HERE!" yelled Danny as he started jumping up and down.

"Oh there you are Danny how did you get past me though? I was right at the door" asked Sam.

"Sam I have been here the whole time!" replied Danny who was trying to keep his cool.

"Um guys I can answer that" said Tucker which got Danny and Sam's attention very fast. "If Danny is a ghost he could go invisible then. Which is why he was in the room and we couldn't see him".

"TUCKER YOU MAKE NO SINCE" yelled Danny as he had lost his temper and slammed his fist on the wall. "I don't want to be a ghost!" yelled Danny which made the two white rings appeared around him and changed him into his jumpsuit suit. Danny hadn't even noticed that he had turned into his so called ghost half because he was to busy worrying about being half ghost.

"Danny calm down he don't want your parents or your sister to come up here!" yelled Sam at Danny as she ran over and shut Danny's bedroom door.

"But how can I calm down when I am HALF GHOST!" screamed Danny back at Sam as he walked over to his desk. "If I am party ghost my parents are going to start chasing me! There ghost hunter you know!"

"Tucker say something to Danny to calm him down. Nothing I am saying will work" sighed Sam as she walked over to Tucker. "And what are you doing anyway?"

"I am looking up ghosts on my PDA. There is no such things as half ghosts but there is such a thing as full ghosts" said Tucker to Danny and Sam.

Danny stormed over to Tucker and started yelling at him once again. "No shit Tucker I know there are such things as full ghosts my parents hunt them!"

"Danny please come down" begged Sam as she tried grabbing his shoulder to sit him down but failed cause her hands kept passing straight though him.

"I won't sit down Sam I'm half ghost!" replied Danny as he was losing his cool even more and started to slam his head onto his desk which didn't work as his head went straight though the desk.

"Danny if you won't calm down I will have to make you" threated Sam as she slowly started walking towards Danny with her fist raised.

Danny started to freak out about what Sam was going to do to him that he jumped onto his desk and went to jump from it to his bed when he started to hover off his desk.

"AAAHHHHH" screamed Danny as Sam ran over to try to grab him to bring him back to the ground.

Sam grabbed onto Danny's white boot to pull him back down to the ground. Instead of coming back down to the ground Danny started to float higher up but that wasn't the worst thing to happen. Jasmine opened Danny's bedroom door and walked straight in to find out what all the commotion was about, only to see Sam holding onto Danny as he was floating in the air.

"GHOST!" screamed Jazz as she turned around and ran out of Danny's room to go and tell her parents what she just seen.

"Shoot! That's the one thing I didn't want to happen" said Danny as he stopped hovering and crashed to the ground.

Sam was lucky enough to dive out of the way before Danny landed on the ground. Otherwise Danny would have landed on Sam for sure.

"Danny, get into bed and act like you have been in there the whole" said Sam as she grabbed Danny's desk chair and dragged it over to the bed to sit on.

"Ok" replied Danny as he got into his bed and got comfortable.

"Danny sweetie, are you ok? Jasmine said you were floating in the air?" asked Maddie as she walked into Danny's room and then over to check Danny's temperature.

"I think Jazz is seeing something mum. I was here the whole time wasn't I guys" asked Danny to Sam and Tucker who nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well she has had a hard time this week. She has been so worried about you that she hasn't had much sleep herself. I will tell her you are fine and that she needs a lie down" said Maddie as she kissed Danny on the forehead and walked out of his bedroom shutting the bedroom door behind her.

"Danny you are going to have to be careful if you have ghost powers" said Sam as she stood up and took Danny's spot in pacing around the room.

"But how can I keep my ghost powers a secret. If I can't even figure out how to use them!" replied Danny as he tried to get up out of bed but failed as Tucker kept pushing him back down.

"That my friend means we will just have to work out how they work" said Tucker with a huge grin on his face.


	6. Sam's Bedtime Story

**Hi readers heere is the next chapter of the Month Unknown for you to read. I must also thank you for picking up on my spelling error/s as if you read the reviews you will know what I mean. Anyway enjoy as this chapter will tell you how Danny kept them a secret when he first got them!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Sam's Bedtime Story<span>**

"Tucker what will you make me do?" asked Danny with a scared look on his face.

"Nothing right now Danny. But when you are feeling better and out of bed we will try and figure out how they work. I promise" said Tucker while he put his PDA in his pocket.

"Ok I trust you guys but how do I stop my parents finding out about it" asked Danny as he started to sink lower into his bed.

"Danny. You always find a way to keep secrets from your parents including your sister. Anyway see you tomorrow sometime" said Tucker as he walked out of Danny's room. Before he was even three steps down the hall he turned around and stuck his head back into Danny's room. "Hey, Sam you coming too?"

"Be there in a minute Tuck" replied Sam as Tucker nodded and left the Fenton's house.

"Danny if you have any problems tonight with your ghost powers which I am really sorry about. You know you can text or ring me, ok" asked Sam

"Ok Sam I promise" said Danny as he closed his eyes "I think I might have a sleep anyway"

"Ok sleepy head. Want a bed time story then?" asked Sam as she tried not to laugh.

"If you are offering" replied Danny as he tried to hide the smile which was creeping up his face.

"Ok let's begin. There was once a boy called Danny Phantom. He had a special gift. He was half human and half ghost! He could turn ghost whenever he said 'I'm Going Ghost!' This made Danny Phantom a very special boy"

Danny had already started falling asleep. Sam could tell he was still half awake as she guessed he was likely the story causse as soon as she stopped he begin to stir. So Sam continued her story.

"Danny Phantom also had 2 best friends. Their names were Sam and Tucker and they helped Danny fight any ghost that he meet. They also helped keep his secret of being half ghost a secret from the world"

Danny was soundly asleep in his bed. Sam lent over and tucked Danny into bed and gave him a light kiss on the check. She then exited Danny's room and shut the door behind her.

The next day Danny woke up with a massive head ach. He pushed all the sheets off him and got out of bed and walked down stairs and sat at the Fenton table and waited to see what his parents were severing for breakfast. Instead of his mother walking around the corner it was his sister Jasmine.

"Danny I see you are feeling much better. Now hat do you want for breakfast?" asked Jazz as she grabbed two glasses from the cupboard and poured them both a glass of milk.

"Whatever you feel like cooking Jazz and can I ask were mum and dad are?" replied Danny as he took a drink from his glass of milk and ended up with a milk moustache.

"Um well you have a milk moustache and they are at school seeing Mr Lancer about you missing all that work"

"WHAT!" yelled Danny as he wiped his milk moustache off his face "Why are they doing there! Sam and Tucker have been keeping me up to date about school"

"Danny calm down. They are there because Mr Lancer called, he wanted to know how you have been and if you will be back at school this week sometime" said Jazz as she put 2 eggs in a fry pan to make fried eggs.

"He rang up to check on me?"

"Yes he did. He was very worried when he heard you got zapped by a computer cable. He wasn't the only one worried about you" snapped Jazz as she put Danny's fried eggs on 2 pieces of toast and put it on a plate. She then handed it to Danny to eat for breakfast.

"Sorry Jazz I didn't mean it like that, it's just a shock when you said he rang up asking about me. And you are a good cook this taste greats!" said Danny as he took another bite out of his fried eggs.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, and thanks I knew I was a good cook" replied Jazz as she took a drink of her glass of milk. "Anyway what do you want to do today? I know you won't have all your strength back from the accident yet but did you want to go to the movies and see something?"

"Sure if you want but why are you not at school? Shouldn't you be there?"

"Yes I should be but Mr Lancer had a talk with the principle about what happened to you he said I was allowed to stay home and look after you. You wouldn't of noticed in the pass week but I have been home all week looking after you. I have been so worried about you, I, I just didn't want, want anything to happen to you" sobbed Jazz as she flung her arms around Danny which made him jump. "I'm sorry Danny I have been so worried about you"

"Jazz please let go. I am not going to die ok. I am here and breathing ok. And you choose the movie to see but make sure it isn't to boring or too girly, ok Jazz" said Danny as Jasmine finally realised her grip on him still sobbing.

"Ok Danny. I knew you would pull though and go change out of your PJs and meet me back here ok. Will see what is there when we get there" replied Jazz as she grabbed Danny's plate and started to wash it up. " Will you be ok to get back up the stairs?"

"I'll be fine" replied Danny as he stood up from the table but his foot started to fall though the floor again. "Actually Jazz could you give me a hand please. Just to get up the stairs my body didn't like me sitting down for too long" asked Danny as he gripped the table for support so he would stop falling through the floor.

"No problem little brother" replied Jazz as she grabbed Danny and helped him up the stairs to his room to get dressed.

After Jazz helped Danny get up stairs, he got dressed quickly and started to remember the story that Sam told him yesterday to make him go to sleep. "Damm what was it" Danny thought to himself as he stared into the mirror in his room "She said something about going ghost. If I don't think about it I should turn ghost. That's great I have to make sure I don't think about it while I am with Jazz. Seems very easy to do" thought Danny as he started having a conversation with himself on how to and not to think about being half ghost. Danny's conversation with himself was interrupted when Jazz walked in dressed and ready to go to the movies. Jazz and Danny took Jazz's car to the movies so they could get there fast and not risk Danny having one of his 'Dizzy Spell's' (falling though the floor) while walking. When they arrived at the movie theatre they went and seen the movie "First Contact" which was a movie about humans meeting ghosts for the first time and making contact with them. Jazz thought the movie would be good to watch but unknown to her all though the movie Danny had to keep making sure that he stopped falling though the movie seat. Jazz then took Danny down to the Nasty Burger to get something to eat after the movie. They talked about how good the movie was which surprised Danny as his sister never usually liked ghost movies but he thought she was trying to be nice after what had happened to him. After they had something to eat Jazz said to Danny that it was time for them to start heading home as Sam and Tucker would be getting there soon because school was just about to end. Danny agreed to this because he was starting to feel really tired since he had had a long day. He started to relax while sitting in the passage seat of Jazz's car when suddenly a chill ran up his spine which made him start to shiver and he seen his own breath.


	7. Practise Makes Perfect!

**Hi FANS! What do you think is going to happen next? I belive we only have around 3 chapters left till this story is all ghosted up! (lol get it not wrappped up but ghost up(I know lame(lol) anyway enjoy!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Practise Makes Perfect!<span>**

"Danny are you feeling alright? You are shriving, are you cold?" asked Jazz as started to worry about Danny.

"I'm fine Jazz I just have no clue what came over me" replied Danny as he tried to stop shriving.

"Danny I think you are cold from being out all day. Here take my jacket" said Jazz as she took her jacket off while driving and handed it to Danny.

"Thhhannnkkksss" replied Danny as his teeth started to chatter.

Jazz started to worry about Danny so she stepped on the gas so she could get home quicker. They arrived home must quicker than Danny had excepted but then again her thought better as he knew his sister would start to worry about him. When they had got home Danny was starting to come back to his regular temperature but was still shriving slightly. Jazz walked Danny up to his room and tucked him into to bed.

"Danny why not have a little sleep" asked Jazz as she kept pushing Danny back into his bed as he kept trying to get out of bed.

"Ok Jazz I will but if Sam and Tucker arrive let them in, ok. They can wake me up if they want to" replied Danny as he settled down into bed.

"Ok I will, and at least you have stopped shrivering" said Jazz as she walked out of Danny's room and shut the door behind him.

"Ok now let's try this out now" thought Danny to himself as he jumped out of bed and stood in the middle of his room. "Now I have to say the words 'Going Ghost' while thinking about it" thought Danny as he started to think about becoming a ghost.

"I'm Going Ghost" said Danny to himself as the familiar two white rings appeared around him and moved up and down his body in opposite directions which changed him out of his normal clothes to his black and white jumpsuit. "Now I need to figure out how to get out of this jumpsuit" said Danny to himself as he faced palmed himself because he hadn't thought about how to change back.

"Um let me think. I needed to think ghost to become ghost so I need to think human to become human" thought Danny as he started to pace. "I want to become human. I want to become human" thought Danny as he continued to pace.

"Curse you ghost powers if it wasn't for that portal I would never be like this!" said Danny as he raised his fist to his mirror.

All of a sudden the two familiar white rings moved along his body in opposite directions which changed his black and white jumpsuit back into his normal clothes.

"Well at least that works" said Danny to himself as he walked back to his bed and lied down just as Sam and Tucker walked in.

"Hey Danny, Jazz said you were sleeping but we knew you wouldn't be" said Sam as she walked into Danny's room and sat down on his desk chair.

"You know me too will Sam" replied Danny as he jumped up off his bed.

"Well if I know you so well then I take it you have worked out your powers then"

"HEY I SAID THAT!" yelled Tucker as Sam elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

"Yes well I have figured out how to turn them on thanks to Sam's story but I haven't fully worked out how to turn them off" said Danny as Sam smiled like she never had before.

"See I knew I was a good story teller" stated Sam as she continued to smile like she never had done before.

"Ok but someone better tell me what you told him. And explain to me why did you tell him a bed time story?" asked Tucker as he lent on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Danny couldn't get to sleep after you left and I offered him a bedtime story. I only made it up on the spot though I have no idea how it helped"

"Well Sam, think about what you told me about Danny Phantom tuning on his powers. You said some words and when I say them I turn my ghost powers on" said Danny as he got ready to turn on his ghost powers. "I'm Going GHOST!" yelled Danny as Sam feel off the chair and Tucker crashed into the wall as the 2 familiar white rings moved along Danny's body in opposite directions turning him into his ghost form.

"Danny I can't believe it worked!" yelled Sam excitedly as she got up off the ground and ran over and hugged Danny.

"I know it is cool isn't it" stated Danny as he started showing off his new ghost suit.

"Well, have you learned any powers yet?" asked Tucker as he was rubbing his head as he had hit it on the wall when he jumped.

"Well my sister has been with me all day so I haven't had time to figure out how to use them. Doesn't help my parents have been out all day talking to Mr Lancer about me" replied Danny as he stared into his mirror trying to work out how to turn back into his human half once again.

"Yeah about that Danny, we didn't mean it, it just slipped out" said Tucker as he tried to blend into the wall to hide from Danny who slowly started to walk towards Tucker.

"You promised you wouldn't say anything" said Danny as he stopped near Tucker his hands started to glow.

"DANNY!" yelled Sam as she ran over and put herself in front of Tucker which made Danny's hands stop glowing. "We didn't tell Lancer about your powers. We told him we were really worried about you and how you were going to go coming back to school after the accident. Lancer cornered at lunch and asked about how we thought you were going to we told him the truth. That we were worried about how you would go coming back to school" said Sam as she looked straight into Danny's eyes so he could see that she wasn't lying.

"Thanks Sam for explaining and saving Tucker. I have no clue what I could have down to him with these powers" said Danny but he was cut off as he heard the Fenton RV pull into the drive way. "SHOOT! You guys have to help me I havn't worked out how to turn back to human yet!" panicked Danny as he ran to the window to check if it was his parents who just pulled into the driveway but was out of luck as it was them and not someone else like he had excepted.

"Danny calm down, you just need to think of becoming human again. It is quite logical really" said Tucker as Sam dragged Danny from the window into the middle of his room so he could think of becoming his human half again.

"Tucker you try and turn into half ghost and then turn back to human again" said Sam.

"I am a human, I am a human, I am a human" chanted Danny as he paced up and down his room with his eyes closed while Sam followed him trying to calm him down.

"Keep going Danny you are already becoming human" lied Sam as she elbowed Tucker in the stomach to keep him quite.

"Really!" said Danny as the 2 familiar white rings came out of nowhere and moved along Danny's body in opposite directions turning him into his ghost form.

"Danny quick into bed before your parents walk in" said Sam as she sat down on Danny's desk chair while Danny ran over and jumped into his bed while Tucker sat down at the end of it.

The Sam and Tucker held their breath as they hoped Danny wouldn't turn back into a ghost, but Danny knew he likely wouldn't turn back to his ghost self.

"DANNNY MY BOY! We need to talk about school' said Jack as he ran over to Danny and threw his hands on Danny's bed which made Tucker fall off the end of it.

"Sam and Tucker you wouldn't mind leaving would you we need to talk to Danny alone. You are welcomed to come back for dinner though" said Maddie as Sam pulled Tucker up off the floor.

"That's ok Mrs Fenton we were just leaving anyway. Bye Danny, talk to you later" said Sam as she pushed Tucker out of the room.

"Now Danny, as Jasmine told you we have been and seen Mr Lancer" said Maddie as she sat on the chair that Sam had been sitting on.

"Yeah Jazz told me. What did he want?" asked Danny.

"Well he wanted to know wanted to know. What did he want again Maddie?" asked Jack as he scratched his head trying to remember.

"Don't worry Jack I will tell Danny. Mr Lancer wanted to know how you were feeling after the accident. He was very worried about you" said Maddie to Danny who had a puzzled look on his face. "He also is worried about how you are going to cope going back to school after a week or two off school"

"Really well um I believe I will cope what else did he say though? Or in this case what did you say?" asked Danny as his eyes glowed green for a split second which only Maddie noticed.

"Danny did your eyes just glow green? No I am seeing things don't worry about that" replied Maddie as Danny gave her a confused look. "And to answer your question Mr Lancer wasn't worried about anything else just yourself after the accident. And we only told him that you were feeling better"

"That's good to hear and I am amazed he actually asked how I was"

"Well we will let you rest Danny come on Jack we are going to let Danny rest" said Maddie as she grabbed Jack's arm and dragged him out of Danny's room.

"But Maddie I was playing with Danny's model rocket…" said Jack as Maddie closed the door of Danny's room which muffled Jack complaining to Maddie about not being able to play with the model rocket.

Danny settled down in his bed to have a quick nap before he called Sam and Tucker to tell them what Lancer had wanted. Danny was just drifting off to sleep when a shill went up his spine and he seen his own breath.

"This is the season time today that this has happened" said Danny angrily to himself as he sat up in bed looking around.

"Dear I think we are lost we should ask for directions" said a voice.

"I know where I am doing honey so I do not need to ask for directions" said another voice.

"Who said that?" asked Danny as he tried to hide the fear that he was feeling.

As soon as Danny said that a ghost couple floated up though the floor into Danny's bedroom.


	8. First Fight

**Getting Closer to the end fans! 2 chapters left. What do you think is now going to happen? Also do you think I should write another story continueing on from this one about how Danny copes going back to school with ghost powers? Leave it in the reviews of message me about what you think. Anyway enjoy!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>First Fight<strong>

"AAAHHHHHH" screamed Danny as he got a fright from the ghost couple and fell through his bed onto the floor.

"Dear why not ask that child there for directions" said the ghost women who was floating an inch off the floor wearing what use to look like a beautiful pink flower dress with a pink hat but was now ripped and grey in parts.

"The only thing humans are good for are how they scare easily to give us a good laugh. Now honey, watch this" said the ghost male who was also floating an inch off the floor but was wearing a pin stripped tuxedo which was complete grey. "BOO" yelled the ghost male at Danny who had been pulling himself up from underneath his bed from where he had fallen though jumped sky high and started floating in air.

"Um I am sorry but I believe you have taken a wrong turn somewhere and it is time to go back home now" said Danny as he dropped to the floor with the ghost couple looking at him with shock from not getting a fright. "I'm going GHOST!" said Danny as he turned from his human form to his ghost form.

"Your part ghost" said the ghost couple together as Danny stood there in his ghost form trying to figure out what he was going to do.

"Well if he is part ghost he won't mind me betting him up!" said the male ghost as he came flying at Danny and slammed him into his bedroom wall. "Also call us the ghost couple"

"Ok ghost couple see if you can take this!" said Danny as he pushed himself off the wall and threw the male ghost down through the fall to the lab while being Intangible.

"Well, well ghost boy. I see you know that power but can you do this!" said the male ghost as his hand glowed green and shot a beam off Ghost Ray at Danny which threw Danny into the wall of the lab.

"What was that" said Danny as he tried to get up but feel to the floor.

"HAHAHA! That ghost can't do anything let's go honey we will have some fun frightening people in this town before we try to get back to the ghost zone" said the male ghost as he grabbed the female ghost and the couple flew though the top of the lab and out of Fenton Works.

"Must get back to my room" whispered Danny as he floated up through the ceiling of the lab and into his bedroom.

Danny floated back into his room and collapsed onto his bed turning back into his human form.  
>"Where did those ghosts come from?" thought Danny to himself right before he passed out.<p>

**A Couple Hours Later**

"What happened? And was does my head hurt so bad?" thought Danny to himself as he stood up and looked at his clock which said t was 7:30PM. "Shoot I was appose to ring Sam and Tucker a couple of hours ago. If it wasn't for that ghost couple I wouldn't have passed out. Hang on, were did they go?" thought Danny as he looked around his room then out his window but he couldn't see them anywhere. "All well better ring Sam and Tucker" said Danny out loud as he grabbed his phone and placed then placed it back on his desk. Instead Danny thought it would be easier to video chat so he turned on his computer and went into video chat to see that Sam and Tucker were already talking to each other.

"Hey guys" said Danny as he joined there chat video chat "Sorry I wasn't on a have some news that well shock you guys"

"If it is about Lancer save. We already have a fair idea what it is but if it isn't you can tell us then" said Sam.

"Well if you already know about Lancer I'll tell you about the two ghosts that appeared in my room and tried to kill me!" exclaimed Danny which made him fall though his desk chair.

"Well Danny it would help if you could stay on your chair then we could take you seriously" said Tucker in between laughing his head off while Sam just rolled her eyes at him.

"Tucker shut up I am serious" replied Danny as he sat on his desk chair once again this time not falling though. "This ghost couple must of came though my parents ghost portal but they didn't know were they ended up cause they were arguing about being lost. Then they seen me and I told them to go back home. The male ghost then attacked me and I passed out which gave them a chance to escape"

"Shoot Danny are you ok?" was Sam's first question.

"Fine but I have no clue how to find them and get them back into the portal without passing out"

"Danny we I will help and Tucker will too won't you Tucker. TUCKER!" yelled Sam to Tucker who must of been not paying attention to Sam talking as he had his head in what looked like his PDA to Danny.

"Sorry guys I will help but I was just looking up ghosts again. What we will need to do is find them and lead them back to the Fenton Lab. We will have to do it tonight or tomorrow morning but get your whole family out of the house" said Tucker.

"I can't tonight I am still to weak from my first fight with them. And it will be easy to get my parents out of the house tell them there is a ghost somewhere" replied Danny as he started to lean back in his chair only to fall though it again. "Damm I have to stop doing that!"

"It's ok Danny give it a month and you should have them under control ok. Anyway how do we get rid of your sister then?" asked Sam as Danny got off the floor once again and sat on his chair once again this time hoping that he won't fall though.

"Um, I know! Tell her you both are not going to school cause you think you should stay with me all day and look after me and that she should go to school and catch up on everything cause she hasn't been at school since the accident" said Danny with the biggest smile on his face cause he thought that was one of the best ideas he had ever come up with.

"Sounds like a prefect idea Danny. And it also means we get out of school too!" said Tucker.

"Ok we will arrive at your place at 8 tomorrow and tell you parents that we heard there was a ghost out of town on a farm. That should keep them busy for awhile and they will disappear before Jazz even has time to know where they went. We will tell her that we are hear to look after you cause we feel so bad that she has been caring for you all week and that we feel like we should help out. That should hopefully make Jazz go to school then" replied Sam as both Danny and Tucker nodded there head in agreement. "Ok Danny I will see you at 8 then because I have to go now. See you then bye"

"Same here dude I got to go as well, see you tomorrow" said Tucker as him and Sam both signed off video chat.

"Ok now time to get some rest" thought Danny right as he feel though his desk chair for the third time. "And I so have to learn, how to stop doing that!" said Danny out loud as he stood up and walked over to his bed to go to sleep as he was still feeling very weak from the encounter with the ghost couple.

**The Next Day**

"Morning sleepy beautiful you feel like breakfast yet?" asked Sam who was sitting on the end of Danny's bed.

"Sure when did you get here and where is Tucker" asked Danny as he looked around his room for Tucker.

"Tucker is down stairs making us breakfast, mind you I am worried about what he will make"

"Well lets hope he remembers you are a vegetarian" said Danny as both him and Sam started laughing at the thought of it.

"Well you get changed while I go down to the kitchen to check on Tucker" replied Sam as she walked out of Danny's room down to the kitchen.

Danny then got out of bed and changed and started to head down stairs when we thought of a little trick he could play on Sam and Tucker. Danny turned into his ghost half and turned Invisible (which took him awhile to do and then he had to look in the mirror to check he was Invisible) and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Sam was seated at the Fenton table while Tucker was serving toast with egg on it for him and Danny while Sam had tomato, beetroot and lettuce on hers.

"Sam you sure you don't want eggs?" asked Tucker.

"Tucker for the last time I am fine with what I have it looks excellent" replied Sam as she took a bite out her breakfast "YUM!"

Danny then picked up knife and fork next to Sam's plate and started to move it across the table which made Sam jump and fall backwards off her chair. Lucky Sam was able to catch her breakfast before it hit the fall. Meanwhile Tucker had turned around and was wondering why Sam was on the ground when his hat was pulled down over his eyes which meant he couldn't see what was going on.

"DANNY FENTON YOU STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" yelled Sam from the floor as Danny turned from Invisible to Visible laughing his head off.

"Very funny man now will you eat up please. We have a ghost to fight you know" said Tucker as he pulled his hat off his head and placed it back on right so it wasn't covering his eyes.

"Sorry I couldn't stop myself" replied Danny as he turned back to his human form still laughing.

"Ok then Mr Joker hurry up and eat so we can go and get this ghost couple" said Sam as she stood up from the floor and brushed herself off and continued to it her breakfast which she had saved when she fell off the chair.

"Ok" said Danny as both him and Tucker sat down to eat the breakfast that Tucker had cooked.

After the trio finished breakfast they grabbed their scooters and went off to find the ghost couple.


	9. The Ghost Couple Hunt!

**Hi Fans it seems that we are getting to the end of the story. One more chapter left after this one untill it is all finished. Mind you there is a surprise at the end of the next chapter. Anyone got a idea on what it is? Leave it in the reviews if you know what it is. Also I have fixed up most of my spelling and grammer in the other chapters so if you go through and read them again you may find some little changes in there but it is most of the same anyway. Enjoy!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>The Ghost Couple Hunt<strong>

"Danny I know this is a weird question but can you fly?" asked Tucker as the trio were scootering around the town Amity Park looking for the ghost couple.

"If you mean in my ghost form, sort of I can hover of the ground but I haven't really worked out how to fly yet why?" replied Danny with a question.

"Well if you could fly you could fly around town and you may be able to see the ghost couple. It would make it so much easier"

"Your right Tucker it would make it easier. Going..." started Danny but was cut off when Sam drove her scooter straight into Danny's which made them both crash to the ground. "What was that for?" asked Danny as he got up off the ground and helped Sam up as well.

"Danny you can't go around changing into a ghost in front of people. You have to do it in secret" said Sam as she picked her scooter up off the ground.

"God you are right Sam I didn't think about that. Thank god you ran into me other wise that would have been a big problem" said Danny as he hugged Sam which made them both blush.

"Well sorry to interrupt but we have a ghost to find. I'll take the scooter" said Tucker as he took Danny's scooter off him.

Danny then ran behind a huge dumpster and changed to his ghost form. He then jumped up off the ground and started to hover. "This is easy" thought Danny as he started to get higher and higher off the ground. Danny then started to fly over top of the building only to fall on top of it.

"Shoot it is using too much of my strength" said Danny to himself as he ran and jumped off the building and started to fly again. "What is that glowing light over there" said Danny as he looked over at Amity Park.

Danny flew down to were Sam and Tucker was standing and told them he seen a glowing light at the park. Danny then ran behind the same dumpster and changed back to his human form. The trio then got on there scooter's and scootered over to the park. When they arrived Sam and Tucker were shocker to see the ghost couple were Danny wasn't as he had already seen them once before.

"Danny you have to go ghost and lead them back to Fenton Works" said Tucker as he took Danny's scooter off him.

"I know but how will I know if they will follow me" asked Danny.

"Call them names or something that should make at least one follow and they are a couple which means were one goes the other will follow" said Sam.

"Good idea Sam. Now guys cover me. I'm going GHOST!" yelled Danny as Sam and Tucker went back to back with Danny in the middle changing into his ghost form.

Danny changed to his ghost form and flew over the ghost couple with a great idea coming into his head on how to make the couple follow him. Meanwhile Sam and Tucker were on there scooters scootering back to Fenton Works to get the portal ready for Danny but poor Tucker kept lagging behind because he had Danny's scooter with him.

"Hey ghost couple I think you forgot the KIDS!" yelled Danny as the ghost couple jumped and turned around to face him.

"If you must know we were going to see our kids but took a wrong turn and ended up HERE!" screamed the ghost women as she shot a ghost ray at Danny who was lucky enough just to doge it.

"Well if you follow me I might sure you were I hidden them" replied Danny who started to fly off in the direction of Fenton Works.

"COME BACK WITH OUR KIDS YOU BRAT!" yelled the male ghost as he sped after Danny who started to worry about was he going to make it make in one piece or were Sam and Tucker ready with the ghost portal.

Danny flew as fast as he could towards Fenton Works but he wasn't fast enough as the male ghost slammed into Danny which sent his spiralling towards the ground. Danny smashed into the ground which wiped a lot of him but he was determined to get those ghosts back to the ghost zone.

"That all you got" said Danny as he got up off the ground and started running towards home as it wasn't that far away.

"Well if you would hold still I could show you what I got!" said the female ghost who turned up out of know where in front of Danny who crashed into her which made them both go rolling across the ground.

Danny jumped up off the ground once again and continued running towards home. He ran up his front stairs an ran straight though his front door as he must of turned Intangibility with out knowing he had which explained why he had been falling though his desk chair so much. Danny ran down the stairs to his parent's lab to see Sam and Tucker fixing the ghost portal up so they could open it.

"Tucker I need you too..." started Danny but was cut off as the male ghost came flying into him out of know where and slammed him against the wall which made Sam and Tucker jump and run for cover.

"Get him dear he lied about the kids being here so he needs to be taught a lesson" said the female ghost who floated though the ceiling of the lab.

"Dude seriously let GO!" yelled Danny as he pushed the male ghost to the floor.

"Really you think so" replied the male ghost who Danny had a hold of and was trying to push towards to ghost portal.

"Tucker open the ghost portal door now!" yelled Danny as he struggled to keep hold of the male ghost who was fighting to get free of Danny's grip on him.

"Opened Danny, get them in there now!" replied Tucker as he and Sam watched Danny struggle with the male ghost who was getting out of Danny's grip.

"Oh and just a little fact about female ghost's, when they say ask for directions they mean it" yelled Danny as he flipped the male ghost into the ghost portal which transported him into the ghost zone.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the female ghost and she dove straight into the ghost portal after the ghost male.

"Danny you did it!" yelled Sam and Tucker together as they ran over and grabbed Danny as he feel to the floor.

"Really I did it..." replied Danny who feel into unconscious which made him transform back to his human form.

"Come on Tucker let's get this hero back to bed" said Sam as she and Tucker grabbed Danny and started to walk out of the lab.

"This feels so familiar. Didn't we already do this?" said Tucker which made both him and Sam laugh as the walked out the lab carrying Danny.


	10. The Begining

**Hey Fans! ****Sorry I havn't posted a story in awhile I have been very busy with school that i havn't found much time to write let alone post the chapter that i get written. Anyway here is the last chapter! And the surprise is at the end of it! Anyway ENJOY!**

**Spotty178**

* * *

><p><strong>The Beginning<strong>

"Yo Sam he is awake" said Tucker as Danny started to stir.

"Hey hero what you doing?" asked Sam as she sat down on the end of Danny's bed.

"What happened?" asked Danny as he rubbed his eyes.

"You sent the ghost couple back to the ghost zone!" exclaimed Tucker.

"Really but how did I get here?" asked Danny as h sat up in bed.

"You passed out after sending them back. We brought you up to your room. You have been asleep for like 2 hours" said Sam as she smiled at Danny.

"Well at least they are gone for now" replied Danny.

"What's that appose to mean man?" asked Tucker.

"Well if the ghost portal is active who knows what other ghosts will come out of it" replied Danny.

"So does that mean you will keep your powers?" asked Sam as she trying to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Well for now I will but dad might invent something turns me back human again? Who knows" replied Danny.

"Yeah your right" said Sam as the three of the heard a car pull into the Fenton drive way.

The trio stood up and went to Danny window to see who had pulled up. Jack and Maddie had returned home from there wild ghost chase.

"Maddie, I still can not believe we did not see one single ghost" said Jack as he got out of the Fenton RV.

"Jack dear we will find a ghost no matter how long it takes" said Maddie as she locked the Fenton RV.

"And when we do I will rip it apart molecule by molecule!" yelled Jack as he walked inside.

Sam and Tucker turned and looked at Danny who had gone white.

"Um I think I might keep these powers a secret for now. I don't want to get ripped apart molecule by molecule" said Danny who started laughing at thought of his own farther trying to catch him in his ghost form.

Sam and Tucker just looked at Danny then at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Well the question is how long can you keep them hidden though?" asked Sam which made Danny stop laughing.

"Sam my parents can not even catch a real ghost how do you except them to catch me?" replied Danny with a smirk on his face.

"Yes true but don't forget about school though" said Sam which wiped the smirk of Danny's face.

"If I can hide them from my parents and sister, I should be able to hide them from people at school" replied Danny as he lifted his hand up in the air.

Just then Danny turned into his ghost form which gave Danny a fright and he fell onto his desk chair just to fall though it again.

"Will once I figure out how to stop falling through things and how to turn them on when I need them I will be fine. Until then not so much" said Danny as the trio all started laughing about what Danny said and how he said it.

**To Be Continued In...**

**Back To School!**

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you guys think? This is also the surprise! A squeal to this fanfiction! here is the link just copy and paste it and you are ready to go on to the next book! If not just look it up though my profile. Anyway enjoy the new book! 'Back To School'<strong>

**.net/s/7829971/1/Back_To_School**


End file.
